Honest Game Trailers - Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity is the 60th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure sandbox video game Disney Infinity. ''It was published on August 25, 2015. ''Disney Infinity was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Disney Infinity on YouTube "From the company that legally owns your childhood, comes the best plan to sell dolls to men since G.I. Joe!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Disney Infinity Script From the company that legally owned your childhood Disney comes the best plan to sell dolls to men since G.I Joe. Disney Infinity Prepare your wallet for Disney's Skylanders, the game the bring real toys to virtual life in the biggest clusterf*** of brand energy since Kingdom Hearts, except in this game, everyone is sold separately. Travel to your favorite Disney-Pixar films worlds in Infinity 1.0 [Monsters University, 'Pirates of the Caribbean, '''The Incredibles]'' and choose from characters you barely know or love, like, The Lone Ranger, Rapunzel, and Larry the Cable Car Mater. Then upgrade to 2.0, and experience the same exact gameplay, but with Marvel Superheros you actually like [shows The Avengers]. Then, get ready, for 3.0: Star Wars. Man! Star Wars, too?! Might as well let them print their own money! 'Bitch Better Have My Money' plays while Sorcerer Mickey shoots money out of his hand Select your champion, from whatever your mom can find at best buy, then make yourself a sandwich, as you suffer through the god-awful load times, before jumping into watered-down, action RPG gameplay, as you platform, collect, drive, and punch your way through generic encounters by mashing X, until you level up, and gain the ability to mash X... harder, then fill out a skill tree that's more or less the same for every character. It's boring because it's for kids! Once you saved up enough sparks, enter the wondrous world of the Toy Box, a vast, creative tool set you'll spend five minutes with before you get intimidated and give up, where anything that you can imagine can come to life... unless your too poor to buy enough toys and unlock the parts you need, as Disney sells your imagination back to you, piece by piece. Creating a new generation of uncreative mindless consumers, who will look to giant corporations to fill their emotional needs. I'm gonna jump off a bridge! So prepare you shelfs for the metric ton of plastic bulls*** you'll have to buy for the full experience. Featuring Characters Quorra, Playsets [Inside Out Playset], pods the unlock powers, sidekicks Jones shown[ toys, vehicles, skyboxes, and last, but definitely least important, the game itself! Starring: Syndrome - $19.88; Mrs. Incredible - $13.53; D23 Expo Sorcerer Mickey - $150.00; Buying Your Children's Love - Priceless! ] Disniibo Limited Possibilities. Infinite Money Man destroys stuff Damn, Iron Man, chill. Pedestrian: Gotta destination? Reception Honest Game Trailers - Disney Infinity has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Realm Beyond Sight wrote "I'm surprised that it took this long but Smosh Games has finally made an "Honest Trailer" for the Disney Infinity franchise. Combining characters from all of its properties (which now includes Marvel and Star Wars on top of everything Disney), this franchise has become wildly popular. I am a big fan of this series but this video manages to point out some really funny things that will make even die hard fans laugh." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha said he viewed Disney Infinity as "completely evil and a huge waste of money, and if you don’t believe me, just watch Smosh rip the game apart much more intelligently." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Andrew Bird Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'Disney Infinity Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Video Game Trailer - Disney Infinity! ' - Realm Beyond Sight post article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Sandbox games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Avalanche Software Category:Disney Interactive Studios